


Father's Day

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: I posted this with a trigger warning, but I still got certain people bypassing those trigger warnings just to bitch at me ..... about said triggers.  So it's going up this time, without any trigger warning because I don't see the point anymore.  Especially since certain trigger was 0.00001% of this story over all.I'd posted it for Trifecta Week 2019 on Day one, which was Anniversary/Past.  It's a GREAT story and I feel many people just missed the baby fluff and cuteness JUST BECAUSE some people love to flame me about triggers (that I put up warnings for...).  Seriously...It's worth the read.  I promise.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Kudos: 34





	Father's Day

Day 1: Anniversary/ **past**

**A/N: [This one is a two part story so I’m posting this part now since it has a lot to do with the** **_past_ ** **and the other part on of course Father’s Day] This story is a real original of mine as my OC Meiri Uehara from World’s Greatest Mary-sue finally makes a comeback!! Wooot! This time she has a baby boy named Hikari who happens to love attention from his ‘Ma Ba’ XDD ((You probably won’t have to read WGMS to know about her really, just that she’s a BL author who hit a slump in her career so she asks to work with Emerald for the time being searching for inspiration. And as you might tell, she’s Yokozawa’s younger sister and has a J-pop idol husband. I mainly use her as a plot device nowadays XDD)) It’s a bit late because I had to put some extra goodness in there so I hope you enjoy!!**

Yokozawa was rushing around his apartment living room. It wasn’t that it was messy, it was just because he wanted to make sure this room and his bedroom are baby proof. Today, Yokozawa got a call from his sister that Takuya had an urgent meeting to attend with his acting agency and he couldn’t take the baby with him. Emerald is hitting the brink of their cycle so Meiri really can’t watch him either. Their mother (who lives with Meiri and Takuya) was off with her new fiance yet again so the little red headed mama was really in a pinch. 

So he agreed to take his 14 month old nephew into his care until Meiri was able to come home. Yokozawa moved the coffee table back so that Hikari would have more room to play. It’s not the first time he’s ever babysat his nephew, but it wasn’t often that he got to do so. Evenso he’d always kept some baby stuff in his closet for when the occasion arose. And today he’d even made sure all his work was done early enough so Takuya could drop him off when he was ready. 

He had a little play mat he was currently setting up for him as well as setting out a few toys. Hikari surely got the hang of crawling and was real quick about it, but his walking ability is still a little shaky. Yokozawa pondered about keeping a baby walker in his apartment, but then again, Hikari wouldn’t have much room to move with it in his tiny dwelling. 

He’d just finished setting everything in place when he heard the doorbell. “Yes?” he answered the intercom.

“Nii-chan? It’s me, Takuya with little Hikari!” A young man who seemed out of breath and a babbling baby answered back. Yokozawa immediately opened the door to them. “Hi Nii-chan, sorry about this! I just couldn’t get out of this project!” 

Baby Hikari immediately held out his little hands to Yokozawa as he always does when he sees him. “Ma Ba!” the little one exclaims reaching half his body over to greet Yokozawa from his father’s arms. Today, Takuya decked him out in little blue jean overalls with a little bear decoration on the front pocket and a baby blue shirt. Then we can’t forget his favorite bear hat over his silky jet black hair that he had to have gotten from his father. 

Yokozawa immediately reached for him to honor the baby’s request to be held. “Hi-kun! How are you? It’s been a while, huh?” he greets him sweetly before turning back to Takuya to take Hikari’s diaper bag and carseat. “Hey don’t worry about it. It’s always a pleasure to take care of him,” which was true. Hikari was never too fussy a baby as long as you changed and played with him when he wanted. A good feeding schedule didn’t hurt either.

Takuya smiled. “Thank you so much, Nii-chan! I really owe you one! I need to go now, see ya!” he said with a deep bow before taking off down the corridor. Yokozawa wondered how his sister and brother-in-law ever found the time to spend with each other with such hectic jobs. But as such is life, he figured they tried their hardest. Just like  _ his  _ parents did for him and Meiri growing up. 

\--

Yokozawa really didn’t have time to do much of anything except to watch Hikari for the last three hours. Even feeling the pain of new parents who couldn’t really even take time to go to the toilet because their babies are just so adventurous. In Hikari’s case, he always wanted attention and didn’t like it when you left him alone and he couldn’t crawl to reach you. This is why he’s never in a playpen. He hates them.

Hikari was just very lovable and loved hugs, kisses, and cuddles more than anything. Human contact seemed to Hikari’s thing so all Yokozawa had to do was stay close to him. Even as he played on the floor mat with his toys while Yokozawa himself read a book or watched some tv. Should the mama bear get up for  _ anything  _ though…Hikari would drop the interest in his toys and was sure to follow him in a cute crawl.

Though, Yokozawa had completely forgotten he had turned off his phone just in case Hikari wanted a nap once he got there. The salesman didn’t want it to go off and wake him. Besides, he couldn’t do anything about work if he tried. But...there is  _ one certain person _ other than work that might grow concerned that he isn’t answering. 

The doorbell going off startled both him and Hikari as their playtime was disturbed. Yokozawa had no choice but to answer the intercom. “Yes?”

“Hey it’s me,” a very familiar voice sounded. To which Yokozawa immediately opened the door to his lover, Kirishima. 

“H-hey what brings you here?” Yokozawa asked hoping he didn’t do anything wrong to upset him as the editor in chief of Japun looked kinda peeved. Enough to where he actually went out of his way to visit Yokozawa at his apartment. 

“Well my calls weren’t going through and even when I texted you, you still never replied. Henmi said you even left early so I thought you were sick again or something,” Kirishima explained. Of course the last time this happened Yokozawa was laid up in bed with a terrible cold and hardly anyone knew. So it was understandable why Kirishima would worry like this. 

“Ah crap. I completely forgot that I turned off my phone,” Yokozawa replied allowing Kirishima to come in. 

Kirishima huffed. “Well that’s a surprise. You hardly ever turn it off when you’re at our place,” he gave a very displeased look. 

Yokozawa  _ really  _ didn’t want to answer to what sounded like a rather petty mood. “Oh come off it, that’s not it…and I’m actually really sorry about that,” he huffs as he tries to explain.

“Oh? Then what  _ is  _ it?” Kirishima said starting to get irritated. The guy takes off early without a word to him and he’s supposed to be fine? 

Before they could ever get very far into their spat, a bubbly baby boy crawled out to see why his ‘Ma Ba’ was raising his voice; babbling ‘Ma Ba’ the whole crawl there. This made Kirishima blink several times seeing the little one grab onto Yokozawa’s pants to help him stand up. 

Yokozawa chuckled a bit before responding. “ _ This _ would be ‘it’,” he said picking up Hikari. “Allow me to introduce you to my nephew, Uehara Hikari. His parents and my mother were all busy so he needed a babysitter. Which would be me. So again. I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you…”

The expression on Kirishima’s face then softened greatly. Yokozawa could even tell Kirishima felt like a dolt for getting so riled up by the look on his face. “Ah! So this is Meiri-chan’s little boy?” he asked. “Well nice to finally meet you, Hikari! I’m Kirishima Zen, very nice to meet you,” he bows to the little one. It really was a little joke to do his intro like this, but...

Hikari  _ bows with him _ . Seems he picked up these gestures from staying around parents who need to bow with others as their jobs demand it. Even at 14 months, he’s already learning how to be the perfect gentleman, which impresses Kirishima to no end. 

\--

Yokozawa set to work preparing a light dinner for them. Thankfully Kirishima was able to watch Hikari while the mama bear needed to take a much needed trip to the toilet. Then got ready to prepare a little something to eat. Kirishima set Hikari in his high chair, fixed a bib on him, and began feeding him a little baby food fresh from the jar while he waited for Yokozawa to finish with their meals.

Every time he looked over from the kitchen he found himself entranced. Seeing Kirishima play with Hikari made him wonder if he was that way with a baby Hiyori, too. Of course, Yokozawa never got to see Hiyo’s baby stages so he was getting a first hand look at how a Young Papa Kirishima might’ve looked playing with and caring for a baby Hiyo.  _ All while taking care of a dying wife to her final days… _ Yokozawa pondered as he continued working the stovetop. The more he thought about it, the more he saw how admirable a father Kirishima was. It tugged on his heartstrings when he realized how Kirishima probably had to force a happy smile on his face so that he wouldn’t alarm baby Hiyo while they went through such a terrible time. 

_ That reminds me… _ Yokozawa’s mind wandered again.  _ He mentioned Hiyo used to get sick a lot when she was a baby.  _ He’d wondered if it was bad enough to cause a widower, who just lost his wife to illness, worry himself sick over a daughter who could’ve very well suffered the same fate. 

The man sitting at his table playing with his baby nephew is quite possibly one of the strongest people he’s ever met. Maybe even stronger than...

“Yokozawa!” Kirishima voice broke his trance. 

“Eh?!” Yokozawa blinked in rapid succession. 

“You know, you shouldn’t space out while you’re cooking,” Kirishima laughed. Hikari seemed to have his attention turned toward him as well. 

“It...kinda happens while you’re just waiting for water to boil,” the mama bear replied as he looked down at two pots of water. One that was going to be used to boil noodles and the other with seasoned dashi stock and veggies for the fresh ramen he was preparing for him and Kirishima. They’d just only started boiling when he looked down at them just now so he got the noodles ready to throw in. 

“Ma Ba! Ma Ba!” Hikari giggled while pointing to him from his high chair. 

“I wonder… is he trying to call you ‘Mama’?” Kirishima asked intrigued as every time Hikari said ‘Ma Ba’ he always pointed in Yokozawa’s direction. 

“No, he calls his mother ‘Mama’,” Yokozawa corrected.

“Ah so it’s just something he came up with on his own?” 

“Not really,” Yokozawa says from behind the stove. “He has a favorite bedtime story called Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Meiri and Takuya said he got real excited when he kept hearing the words, ‘Papa Bear’, ‘Mama Bear’, and ‘Baby Bear’ and started saying them in his own way. I hate to admit this, but it seems one of the bears illustrated in the book they have supposedly reminded him of me and he started calling me that ever since,” Yokozawa said with a bit of embarrassment. Though it really is cute how Hikari says it so it doesn’t really bug him. 

“Wait..wait…” the amusement was rising in Kirishima’s voice. “So, he’s actually trying to call you… ‘ _ Mama Bear _ ’?”

“Ma Ba!” Hikari cheered and pointed his little finger in Yokozawa’s direction again trying to tell Kirishima who he was. “Ma Ba, Ma Ba!!”

“Pfff…” Kirishima started to snicker so much that he missed the jar of baby food when he tried to go in for another scoop. “First you’re the Wild Bear, now you’re the Mama Bear! I love it!” 

“Ma Ba!” Hikari had his hands in the air hearing ‘Mama Bear’ again. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up…” Yokozawa rolled his eyes. He figured Kirishima would find that hilarious. But being called ‘Ma Ba’ by his baby nephew was endearing; at least before he starts calling him ‘Uncle Fumi’ when he’s older. So he really couldn’t feel any shame or bashful about it. 

“Well, so Hikari… Who’s Papa Bear?” Kirishima asked genuinely curious at what the baby would say. 

“Oi, don’t confuse him!” Yokozawa shot at Kirishima.

“Pa Ba!” Hikari threw his hands in the air again. Then he stops for a short second, blinks his big steel blue eyes, then gives a huge smile at Kirishima. “Pa Ba!” he holds his hands out at him. 

It was now Kirishima’s turn to blink in surprise. “Me?” 

“Hai Hai! Pa Ba!” Hikari clapped his little hands. “Pa Ba! Pa Ba!” 

Yokozawa only shook his head. “Now look what you did…”

\--

Hikari settled in for a little nap on Kirishima’s chest as he lounged in the little loveseat after dinner. The two adults tried to be as quiet as they could so as not to disturb the baby’s slumber. 

“You know. I’m actually really surprised he took to you so quickly,” Yokozawa said in a soft voice taking a seat on the living chair opposite his loveseat. “Normally, he’s very shy around people he’s first met. Even going as far as to call you ‘Papa Bear’ in his language,” 

“Guess I just have that ‘air’ about me, huh?” Kirishima said in a similar soft voice so as not to disturb Hikari. “He seemed so happy when he figured out what he could call me. I saw it in those big deep blue eyes of his! Must’ve gotten those from Meiri-chan,” he gently smiled remembering that Meiri-chan had some of the very same resting behind the glasses she wore. 

“Ah. Those are what we call the Yokozawa Steel Blues. Meiri and Hikari aren’t the only ones with them, you know,” 

“Eh? Hey yeah, you’re right!” Kirishima says remembering that Yokozawa shared the same exact eye color. 

Yokozawa chuckled softly. “It’s a very strong gene on my father’s side of the family. Meiri was actually really excited when she found that Hikari had gained them too,” 

“I bet! That makes you guys even more adorable! The Yokozawa Steel Blues. It has a nice ring to it,” Kirishima said. He always loved learning about his mama bear and what made him into the man he is today.

Though this only served to agitate Yokozawa’s embarrassment. “Yeah well, you don’t have to look too far into it,” he gives a slight huff with a blush on his face.

Kirishima just rolled his eyes figuring his love was just getting too embarrassed again. “You know? It’s been such a long time since I’ve gotten to do this. I have to admit that I missed it…” he said ceasing the soft patting and rubbing on Hikari’s back once he knew he was asleep. 

“Yeah… and  _ I  _ have to admit, this whole time I was picturing you with a baby Hiyo. And how it must’ve been hard while your wife was so ill,” Yokozawa admitted. 

Kirishima blinked at this little admission of Yokozawa’s. It was now  _ his  _ turn to gain a little blush, “A-ah, well my parents did help me a lot with her. I was a new father as you can imagine and without Sakura there to help, my mother had to step in. I mean I did get it eventually, but...” 

It was then the doorbell rang and made all three jump a little; but little Hikari was so tired he just continued with his snoozing. Yokozawa got up to answer the door to two very exhausted parents obviously just getting off from both of their jobs. Though Meiri did her level best not to look like she came from a scene of carnage, but her eyes told him that she’d been arguing with authors all day long. Takuya’s eyes looked the same from reading scripts and going over scenes for a new play he’ll be starting in just about a month. 

“Taka-chan! Thank you so much for looking after Hikari! He wasn’t much trouble was he?” Meiri asked. 

“No he wasn’t at all!” her brother chuckled at her. “He really ever is,”

Meiri was actually a little confused as to why her little one wasn’t in his arms. “Is he asleep inside?”

“Oh yes, he is. Hey why don’t you two come in for a drink or something? You two look really exhausted,” he said with a bit of concern. “I’m sure you’ve been running around all day,”

“Thank you! That would be delightful!” Meiri chimed and Takuya nodding as he agreed. 

“Well let me go set up Hikari’s car set in the car, then…” Takuya started.

“Oh no, I can do that,” Yokozawa said. These two really looked like they had a hard day, then to take on baby duties would punish them even more. “Your car is the red one out front right? Meiri, you and Takuya could help yourselves to the iced tea I have in the fridge,” the mama bear said knowing that Meiri always could make herself comfortable in his apartment, whether he wanted her to or not. Joys of having a little sister. 

With that arrangement in place, Yokozawa set to work going downstairs to set up the car for a sleeping baby boy to ride home safely. 

The two made it into the living room to find Kirishima holding her little one, “Ah Kirishima-nii!” Meiri exclaimed in surprise. Kirishima quickly brought a finger to his lips as to not be so loud. To which Meiri quickly covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said in a much lower voice this time. She even looked giddy seeing Kirishima with her little boy. Takuya decided to be the one to help themselves to the drinks.

“I know, I kinda dropped in on Yokozawa in surprise. He turned off his phone, I guess so it wouldn’t disturb the baby. Though the last time he turned his phone off on me, he was really sick so I came to make sure that wasn’t the case this time,”

Meiri took a seat next to Kirishima and her baby. “I see, I was just hoping he wasn’t too much trouble,”

“Oh he wasn’t at all! Besides…I missed doing this so much,” Kirishima patted the little one on his back as Takuya set out the drinks for them. “Oh that reminds me, Hiyo wanted to hold a little Father’s day get together. If you guys would like to attend,”

Meiri giggled. “Oh gosh it  _ would _ be Taka-chan’s first father’s day, wouldn’t it?” She laughed softly; the smile on her face was beaming. “Takuya’s too! Ah but is it okay if we invite Takuya’s dad?”

“Well of course! The more the merrier!” Kirishima returned a smile. But there was one thing that kinda caught his attention. And his curiosity was getting at him, “Ah, but what about your father, Meiri-chan?”

As soon as the words left his mouth he could see the cheer leave both her and Takuya’s face. She tried to still give a smile, but anyone could tell there was a bit of sadness behind it. Kirishima then felt he might’ve stepped on a land mine. Perhaps they were estranged from their father?

“I guess…” Meiri began. “Taka-chan never told you. Well, he doesn’t really bring up Papa anyway unless you ask him about it. But, Taka-chan and I lost our dear Papa while we were still youngsters in school. I’d just finished Middle School and Taka-chan was entering his last years of High School,”

“Oh wow, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked something insensitive like that,” Kirishima now learned a bit of his lover’s family and how it seems they lost someone that held their family together. He immediately thought of the pain Yokozawa might’ve gone through because the way Meiri was talking was very loving as she spoke about him.

“Oh no! You’re fine!” Meiri was quick to assure him. “I think it’s rather something important to learn about your lover’s family!” She smiled at him again bringing out her phone and looking for some pictures of their late father. “This would be him!” she turned the phone so he could see.

“Uwahh,” it was now Kirishima’s turn to remind himself to be quiet. The man in the picture was basically a split image of Yokozawa Takafumi himself. Or rather, it was Yokozawa looked MUCH like his father. “Takafumi looks so much like him!” 

“Doesn’t he? And he gets that a lot too!” Meiri giggled.

“Yeah the only difference is this man has such a gentle smile,” Kirishima was impressed. He really looked like a kind gentle soul who had to have loved his family to the moon and back. It really just made Yokozawa look like the grumpier version of him. 

“Well…I think it was my father’s death that gave him the attitude you see in him today,” Meiri went on to explain. She flipped to a different picture. It was one of her favorites.

“Is that…?” Kirishima grinned wide as he saw a picture of what looked like Yokozawa Papa and two young children that had to be none other than Meiri and her brother. Takafumi had his arms around his dad’s waist, hugging and laughing as they played. And Meiri was sitting on her father’s broad shoulders; all smiling brightly as they strolled through the park. The expressions on Takafumi’s face would be ones he’d never show in the present Yokozawa. 

“Yep! I think Taka-chan is about eight there and I’m six!” she flipped to another picture where their loving papa was sitting between his children on a small loveseat reading a story book in front of a fireplace. All huddled under a quilt. “Another one of my favorites when we were babies! But yes, I think Taka-chan’s attitude changed when Papa died.” Meiri began again. “As you would know, his death hit us all really hard. Mama lost her husband at a young age and we lost a father while we were still kids. Well, high school kids, but  _ still _ kids,” Meiri’s mood then went sorrowful.

“Mama…couldn’t bear coming home for a while. Mostly because this was the home she shared with her loving husband. Particularly the bedroom,” she said feeling that Kirishima would understand somewhat. After all, he lost his wife at a young age too. “But what really hit Taka-chan was when he overheard the conversation my aunts had with my mother to try to go back and live in our home…” it sounded like she wanted to cry. “Mama said that she couldn’t go back home because Taka-chan was there and…”

Meiri bit her bottom lip. The entire room was still and quiet even with the baby still napping on Kirishima’s shoulder. But Kirishima himself was still listening in suspense. He wanted…he NEEDED to hear the rest of this story. It would serve to understand his lover better and he believed it. Especially since he’d shared his past with his wife with Yokozawa. This was only a fair trade. 

“My Mama said, she couldn’t come back into the house because Taka-chan looked so much like our father,” she let out in somewhat of a sorrowful sigh. “He heard that. And as you would know…it broke him. I tried to convince him that Mama was just in mourning, she didn’t mean what she said! But we were all grieving so it was hard not to let sensitive feelings get to him at the time,” Meiri looked down at her iced tea before taking a good sip of it. “It got to the point that, and don’t tell Taka-chan I told you this, but I had to save him from jumping off a bridge. Because he felt that his very existence was causing pain for Mama. Even though he was taking care of me and her. Working while he was in school. Trying to fill shoes that he wasn’t quite old enough to fill just yet,”

Kirishima just listened. He couldn’t say or do anything but rub a sleeping baby’s back before they would take him down into the car to go home. 

“Meiri-chan,” Takuya spoke up. “Don’t just make it sound that he was the only one that broke, you were too!” he finished his tea. His job was more physical so he does get dehydrated faster. “I remember in school you went from this ultra-cheery girl to very down and lonesome. Almost no one could make you smile that year,”

Meiri only laughed a little, “I know, but we were  _ all  _ hurting. And Mama forbid me to get a job to help take care of the house so I was alone by myself mostly,” in this mood she didn’t have the heart to say that she was in the midst of her BL prowess to distract her from her father’s death. Ultimately landing the career she has now. 

“Well it weighed on you too, right?” Kirishima asked.

“Well it was so long ago. And both writing my mangas and studies were distracting me from the pain, which is what I’m sure Taka-chan was trying to do after I begged him not to…”

Before Meiri could finish her sentence, Yokozawa came through the door after having put Hikari’s car seat in the car. “All right, you guys are ready to go!”

“Ah! Taka-chan thank you again so much!!!” she bounced up to hug him which to Yokozawa’s dismay was embarrassing in front of Kirishima. 

“Oi oi! You’ll wake Hi-kun up!” Yokozawa snapped in both effort to keep Meiri quiet as well as have concern for his snoozing nephew. Meiri only giggled softly in response. 

“Thank you, Nii-chan! You were a big help,” Takuya bowed. He knew he didn’t have to be so formal around his brother-in-law, but Takuya  _ did  _ still feel intimidated by him so he couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t mention it. Call me again if you need help with him,” Yokozawa replied.

“Oh...If you two are okay with it, you can call me too!” Kirishima said pulling out his business card with all his phone numbers on it. 

“You would Kirishima-nii?” Meiri’s eyes lit up taking the card. “Of course I’d trust you with him too! I think Hiyo-chan would love to play with him too!” This made Kirishima’s heart flutter a bit as he actually started to feel like a part of their family. 

Hikari gave a little whimper as he was transferred from Kirishima’s shoulder to Meiri’s, “There, there, we’re going home now sweety!” she whispered softly. As they were heading toward the door, Meiri turned back to give one last request to Kirishima. 

“Just so you know Kirishima-nii, Papa would’ve loved to come to the Father’s day party Hiyo’s planning! But...since he can’t, could you two come with us to visit his grave? We also do the grave washing then too,”

“You bet I’ll be there. Hiyo too! Wouldn’t miss it!” Kirishima declared feeling even more like he was being accepted into the Yokozawa family. 

(End Part One) 


End file.
